


How to Catch a Dragon

by greenmoon830



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Peru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmoon830/pseuds/greenmoon830
Summary: Harvey Ridgebit catch a Peruvian Vipertooth.
Kudos: 2





	How to Catch a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything.

Harvey ridgebit always got interested in dragons, ever since he read an article about the reduction of Peruvian Vipertooth before his first year at Hogwarts. They were the only dragon no one ever succeeded to research properly, because they were pretty dangerous, even though, they are very small. Well at least compared the other dragons they were small. they still were 15 feet. Their fangs were venomous and everyone thought the Dragon Pox came from them, so most of the wizards didn't get close to them. After Harvey finished Hogwarts, he travelled to all the countries with dragons. He continued to talk with his old friends from Hogwarts; Hesper Starkey, Albus Dumbledore, Elphias Doge and Phineas Black.

It's took him few years, he started with all the dragons in Europe, then moved to china and New Zealand and his last stop was in Peru. He wanted to have an achievement in the dragon research. He wanted to be influenced at least like Quong Po who discovered the uses of Chinese Fireball powdered eggs. He sat there many long months, waiting for a Peruvian Vipertooth to eat the goats he put as a baits so he could catch one. For time to time he needed to go to Tarapoto, the nearest town with magical community, to rest and find more baits for the dragons. He knew he is in the right place because he found shreds of their blue eggshells.

After so many times he failed, he decided to try to use in a cow instead of a goat. Harvey sat hidden in bushes, waiting for a dragon to come. Few hours passed until he saw the copper scales get close to the cow. Finally, Peruvian Vipertooth came to his bait. 'Stupefy!' Harvey called so it would be easier to deal with the dragon. He quickly threw a rope on the dragon's mouth, so he won't get poisoned from the dragon. He took his metallic ring he had with him and wrapped the dragon with it.

'I'm not going to hurt you.' Harvey told the dragon. 'I'm going to call you Izis.'

Harvey Ridgebit did get famous, he was the first one to catch the Peruvian Vipertooth. Later in his life, he founded the dragon sanctuary in Romania. He did became the most influenced dragonologist in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Just something short about Harvey Ridgebit. I know he is not familiar character, but that whats fun.


End file.
